Franklin Duncan
History '''Beginning''' Franklin was originally a Quasar in the Andromeda Galaxy found by the Celestials(a race of extremely powerful cosmic beings). The Celestials experimented upon the Quasar causing the celestial object to gain awareness and sentience. The Celestials eventually transform the Quasar into one of their own kind and name the new Celestial: Quranhir. Quranhir is trained in the use of his new godlike powers and also is taught advanced science, how to create a powerful armor to contain his power, accelerate the evolution of other races, how to create/maintain and build worlds and several secrets of the universe. He serves the Celestials for millions of years gaining knowledge in this time period. Quranhir later defects from the Celestials traveling the universe to absorb power from the stars in various galaxies. Quranhir also attempts to assist several races in offering optional evolution. These races however did not heed his benevolence and attacked him out of fear or attempting to steal his power. He destroyed them in retaliation earning him the moniker of the "Civilization Destroyer". '''Finding the Milky Way''' Quranhir eventually settles in the Milky Way creating Pluto as a later project. Quranhir finds the Earth but it is still in it's early stages. He thinks the planet has potential, so he accelerates it's evolution ending up with dinosaurs. Quranhir cherishes his creation until a fellow celestial arrives and orders him to eliminate the race. Quranhir is reluctant and so the Celestial attacks him. Quranhir kills the rival celestial and absorbs it's energy giving him increased power. Knowing that the celestials will eventually come, he gathers a portion of the dinosaur population and puts them in a sphere like pocket dimension before wiping out the rest of the dinosaurs. Quranhir accelerates the evolution again and restores the earth before going into hibernation due to the regret of destroying his first creation. '''Making Ancient History''' Quranhir awakens millions if not billions of years later and returns to Earth during Aztec and Inca periods. Quranhir forms a human body to fit in with humans keeping his actual Celestial body in a sealed state. This has unexpected results as he then forgets about his true form but is retains the knowledge about his power. Quranhir later meets and marries a woman with a similar background named Janet. Afterwards, Quranhir becomes the ruler of several empires he created throughout history like the Seventh Egyptian Empire, the Spartan Empire, Meso-American Tribe, The Empire of Wealth, Pirate/Merchant Guild, the Empire of Greece and Brigantine Empire with Janet as his queen during these Empires. During the creation and stabilization of these empires, he creates his lifelong habit/obsession of collecting the souls of dead opponents/villains and storing them inside his body to gain more power. During these time periods, he renames himself Franklin. '''Traveling Dimensions''' Franklin ventures to the alternate dimension of Nirn during it's early stages. When the races of Tamriel enter their last stages of evolution, he creates clones of himself but with the race's appearance, skills and abilities. Franklin is present during each of his clones conception and hardships and history helping them survive invasions and make their place in the world. These clones are named Christopher Hawking(Breton/High-Elf/Bosmer clone),Thorald Snowdrift(Nord clone),Muzba gro-Uzud(Orsimer clone),Nazirm(Redguard clone),Danasi Girryon(Dark-Elf clone),Ranathri Dar(Khajit clone),Scales of Shadows(Argonian clone). Franklin finally departs after settling things and leaves wishing to return to Janet. '''Modern Times''' Franklin tired of living in the high life moves to the city of Los Santos in 2012. Janet leaves after Franklin encourages her to pursue her acting and singing careers. Franklin also assumes a 17-year old form to start over. Franklin begins selling his services as a hitman around the city and puts the money in a secret hiding place. After witnessing violence of street gangs/police corruption, Franklin masquerades as a gangster but that hustle does not approve of their activities as a way of life though secretly disrupting their activities and murdering their members. He later quits his secret life as it way drawing too much attention and works for a corrupt car saleman that secretly acts as a loan shark as a repossession thug. '''Events of GTA 5(My version)''' Franklin is on a repossession job with his close friend and co-worker Lamar Davis, soon after a chance encounter with [[Dreadwing(Kyle Andrews)]], who unknowingly directs them to their assigned repossession. Later, Franklin and Lamar are assigned by Simeon Yetarian, their boss, to repossess a Bagger in a Vagos-controlled area of Vespucci. While searching for the bike, the two are confronted by the Vagos and a shootout begins when Lamar pulls a gun on them. The duo are then forced to fight their way out of the neighborhood. They find the bike, but the owner was killed during the shootout. Knowing the repossession is meaningless, Lamar takes the bike for himself, and Simeon blames Franklin for the bike's theft. While recovering a BeeJay XL sold to Xavier De Santa, his father Kyle (who had been hiding in the back seat) holds a Pistol to Franklin's head. Under orders from Michael, Franklin drives the car through the window of Simeon's dealership, receiving a payment from Kyle himself for doing what he called "a job well done". Because Franklin had driven through the dealership and Lamar didn't return the bike, Simeon fires both of them.Franklin is brought along by Lamar to kidnap a Ballas member named D, for no other reason than that Lamar saw "opportunity". He and Lamar meet up and travel in a van to Vinewood Boulevard and encounter D down an alley, but he makes an escape on a motorbike with the two in hot pursuit. With the help of Lamar's dog Chop, the two succeed in capturing D; however, they are forced to free him when Lamar inadvertently reveals their location to the police while talking on his mobile phone. '''Marriage Counseling''' After losing his job at the dealership, Franklin started working with Kyle. Franklin helps Kyle rescue Jimmy from his yacht, which was stolen with Jimmy on it during an attempted sale. Later, after Kyle catches his tennis coach sexually harassing his daughter, Kyle and Franklin chase him to a house in the Vinewood Hills. Believing the house to belong to the tennis coach, Kyle and Franklin use a pickup truck to pull the deck down, destroying the house. After returning to the De Santa residence, Martin Madrazo appears and reveals that the house was his. He attacks Kyle with a baseball bat and demands Kyle pays for the repairs to the house, which will cost $2.5 million. '''First Heist: The Jewel Store Job''' After helping Tonya and his old friend JB with their finacial problems and beating a drag racer Hao in a street race wining a silver medal, Kyle contacts Franklin to enlist him on the Vangelico Jewelry Store Heist, which Franklin accepts as he sees this as his first major opportunity to become a much more successful criminal. Kyle and the rest of the crew then robs the Vangelico Jewelry store gaining more than 5 million dollars in jewels. They then escape into a construction opening and then drive into the LS river but the cops have already found them. Kyle then escapes the cops but ramming them with his truck and creating a distraction getting the heat off them. They then load the jewels and the bikes inside and drive to a safehouse. Leonardo then tells them of a guy that will pay for them and the crew splits up to avoid suspicion. Later, Franklin is at a bar calling Janet and seeing if she's fine. '''Hood Safari''' Franklin's work with Kyle, Leonardo and Gabriel has caused him to distance himself from the Families. When Franklin returns to his house, Lamar and Denise heckle him for his "disloyalty" towards the Families. Franklin explains that he doesn't want to be caught up in the routine of gang life again and wants the opportunity to make a success of himself. Gabriel suddenly appears out of nowhere. After giving Denise some money and shooing her back into the house, Franklin angrily asks what Gabriel is doing at his house. Gabriel says his reason for being there is to "make new friends". Lamar informs Franklin that Stretch has arranged a drug deal with some Ballas, and Gabriel decides to join them. The trio (along with Chop) drive to a house in Grove Street. Lamar is offered a sample from a cocaine brick, and is about to buy it before Gabriel intervenes. Gabriel snatches the brick from the dealer, and discovers the brick is actually dry-wall. A shootout erupts, and Franklin, Gabriel and Lamar are forced to fight their way out of Grove Street when their van is disabled. Moments after the shootout, the LSPD show up to chase them. Franklin and Gabreil follow Lamar through a narrow alley into the Los Santos Storm Drain. They steal three Jetskis and head towards the open sea. The trio split up and eventually evade the police. '''Predator''' Gabriel receives a call from Franklin, who on Gabriel's request is tailing the remaining O'Neil brothers, who are angry and vengeful at Gabriel due to his earlier attack on the O'Neil household, resulting in the deaths of most of the O'Neils and the destruction of their farm. Franklin chases the O'Neils, who crash because of an elk on the road and escape into a forest in Raton Canyon. Franklin then calls Gabriel for air support and eventually, Gabriel and Kyle arrive by helicopter. Using a rifle, fitted with a thermal scope,Kyle shoots Walton and Wynn O'Neil dead, but can't get a clear shot of Elwood, who is hiding behind a rock and firing anti-tank rocketstowards the helicopter. With the help of Chop, Franklin locates and kills Elwood, after which he and Chop are picked up by Gabriel and Kyle and safely returned to Sandy Shores Airfield. '''The Paleto Score''' Franklin helps Gabriel and Kyle rob the Blaine County Savings Bank, as it contains millions of dollars deposited there by Blaine County's corrupt law enforcement who extort money from all the local weed farms and meth labs. Using stolen military body armour and machine guns, Gabriel, Kyle Franklin and one gunman successfully rob the Paleto bank, taking a small cut each and giving the largest profit to Haines and Norton so they can purchase the equipment for the Humane Labs and Research chemical plant robbery, much to the team's irritation. '''Pack Man''' Franklin arrives on Forum Drive in Strawberry. He receives a call from Lamar. Lamar tells Franklin that he's stolen the final car in Weston's list, a yellow Pegassi Monroe, and now has it nearby, behind Glass Heroes Autobody shop. Franklin meets Lamar there, and the two drive the Monroe to Little Bighorn Avenue where Gabriel is waiting with a Packer filled with the other cars the group have obtained for Weston. Franklin drives the Monroe onto the last remaining spot on the Packer. He, Lamar, and Gabriel then begin the drive to the drop-off point, the Procopio Truck Stop north of Paleto Bay. The police discover the cars and give chase on the way. Franklin decides to unhitch the JB 700 and use its weapons to destroy the police cars. Franklin has heard from Weston's lawyer that the 700 has "some new hardware on board." Gabriel keeps the Packer steady while Franklin makes his way along the cargo carrier. Franklin reaches the JB 700 and drives it off the Packer. Franklin uses the 700's clatrops and newly included guns to take out the police pursuit. They drop off the cars, but Devin angers the trio by refusing to pay them, promising to "invest" their money and pay them at a later date. Franklin calls Leonardo and asks Leonardo to talk to Kyle about Devin, but Kyle isn't answering his phone, and was last located in North Yankton. Franklin tells Leonardo to have Gabriel meet him at his aunt's house. '''Fresh Meat''' Gabriel meets Franklin at his aunt's house to find out where Kyle is. Gabriel explains that the Los Santos Triads kidnapped Kyle while they were in Ludendorff and that they have taken him somewhere in Los Santos. Franklin asks for his help, but Gabriel refuses, claiming Kyle is "dead" to him, and leaves. Franklin decides to rescue Kyle, alone. He eventually tracks Kyle's phone signal to a slaughterhouse using a Trackify app sent to his phone by Leonardo. Franklin eventually succeeds in rescuing Kyle from the Chinese Triads and the two make their escape from the abattoir. '''The Big Score''' After assisting his friend Tonya a few more times and his investment portfolio, he is called by Kyle, Gabriel and Leonardo. They start their preperations for the Big Score. Once everything is done, Leonardo calls everyone to setup the Heist. With everyone suited up and ready, they begin the Big Score. The crew gets into a truck and waits out the Securicars. Once the target van are in sight, they deploy the spike trap deflating the Securicars tires.Kyle and Gabriel along with the other two gunman start pointing their guns at the windows of the vans forcing the occupants of the vehicles to surrender as hostages. Another van appears(belonging to Leonardo), and requested to change the tires. They are forced to ride in the vans in order to support them. Kyle and Gabriel drive to the Union's back entrance and park in reverse. Both are successful getting in the building and the check for their ID's. The follow the manager to the deposit of Gold underground and take it back to the Securicars. Once done, they quickly exit. Kyle follows Gabriel in leaving but Merryweather had caught to the plan and realizied they stole the Gold. Franklin using a laptop to control the traffic lights of the city help Kyle & Gabriel escape from the Merryweather troops. Jacon easily the traffic lights using the assigned buttons and stop Merryweather from spotting them by turning the lights to red. Due to the excellent hacker: Paige Harris, the job was successful.Now Kyle and Gabriel have parked the Securicars. They open the doors to transfer the packs of gold to four modified Gauntlets. However, the Merryweather troops show up. This engages a large shootout. Kyle, Gabriel and Franklin stall Merryweather to protect the crew while they transfer the gold from the Securicars to the Gauntlets. Eventually all the Merryweather troops are killed off. The crew then takes the Gauntlets and attempts. The LSPD attempt to stop them but fail taking casulties in the process. After going to the freeway, a LSPD Maverick shows up. The crew drives into two trailers waiting for the four Gauntlets evading the police and other potential threats. Later, Leonardo has his people lock the Gold down till he gets a signal to melt it and make money of it. Kyle drives Franklin and Gabriel to his house where Leonardo is waiting. Unfortuantly, all four get into a massive argument making their relations bitter for the moment. '''The Third Way''' Devin Weston shows up at Franklin's house and attempts to convince Franklin to kill Michael De Santa. After Devin leaves, Franklin is given a set of three options: Kill Trevor (A), Kill Michael (B), or Deathwish (C). For help, he calls and visits Leonardo. Franklin and Leonardo, at first, seem to not have any hope of thinking of a way so both Gabriel and Kyle survive. But after a brainstorm, Leonardo comes up with a plan to avoid having to kill either Kyle Andrews or Gabriel Wilson. The plan is to lead the FIB and Merryweather into a trap at the foundry under the pretense of melting down the gold there from the Union Depository heist. Franklin picks up Lamar Davis at his home and they go to the foundry, with Lamar having newfound respect for Franklin for doing this for both Gabriel and Kyle rather than himself. Lamar waits outside while Jacon goes inside to find Kyle and Gabriel arguing and about to kill each other; Kyle with a sniper rifle and Gabriel with a combat MG, but he easily stops them. Lamar then warns Jacon about the FIB agents approaching fast towards the foundry and their location, and Kyle, Gabriel, and Franklin team up to kill all of the FIB agents and Merryweather mercenaries sent against them in one swift ambush. Then Kyle, after not receiving any communication from Gabriel, must go over to where Gabriel was positioned to check on him . Then, Kyle and Gabriel fight their way out of the foundry and help Franklin kill off any remaining FIB and Merryweather forces in the area.Finally, after all of the agents and mercenaries are killed, the trio take a moment to catch their breaths. Then Franklin brings up the fact that they've still got work to do, namely pick off different people who either betrayed or tried to kill the trio in the past. Steve Haines had previously made the three,Leonardo and others commit various crimes in order to advance his own career before attempting to betray Kyle to the FIB and then asking Franklin to kill Gabriel. Gabriel initially wanted to kill Agent Dave Norton as well, most likely for killing Brad in North Yankton nine years ago and for being Haines' lackey; however, Kyle tells him that they need Norton alive so no one comes after them later. Devin Weston had similarly employed all three and Lamar to steal various expensive cars without paying them as he had promised, then tried to shut down a movie that Kyle produced and later sent mercenaries to try to kill Kyle's family only for Xavier, Tracey and Jimmy to survive, and had later asked Franklin to kill Kyle. Wei Cheng had decided against working with Gabriel and his drug manufacturing enterprise and work with one of his business rivals, the O'Neil Brothers (Gabriel had already killed off The Lost MC and the Aztecas prior), all of whom (except Elwood, Walton and Wynn, who drove off to meet Wei and his son Tao Cheng) were later killed at their ranch and their operation was destroyed by Gabriel, resulting in Elwood seeking revenge on Gabriel by attempting to blow up Floyd's condo with anti-tank rockets, where Gabriel was residing in (Elwood, Walton and Wynn were later killed following their own vengence against Gabriel). In retaliation to Elwood's murder, Wei and his triads had attempted to kill Gabriel by holding Kyle hostage, believing the two to be lovers, although Kyle was saved by Franklin with the two killing all the witnesses during their escape (Gabriel and Kyle weren't on speaking terms due to Gabriel discovering the truth behind Brad's fate in North Yankton during a botched robbery). Stretch, a long time imprisoned Chamberlain Gangster Families OG, had begun associating with a rival faction, the Ballas, while incarcerated in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary and, after being released (and after Stretch ironically killed D due to D setting up Franklin and Lamar for a previous grievance), had attempted to get Franklin and Lamar killed by the Ballas by luring them into a trap (fortunately they were saved by Gabriel who had accompanied him). Stretch then finally told Lamar that they could buy weed from the Ballas at a Paleto Bay sawmill but made an ambush for Lamar, but Franklin, Gabriel and Kyle save him. Leonardo tells the group that Agent Haines is filming his television show on the Del Perro Pier; Gabriel agrees to this job since he has hated Haines since the moment they met. Leonardo then locates Stretch, through his phone signal, at the B.J. Smith Recreation Center, and Kyle is put on this assignment as he had no known run-ins with Stretch, which would throw suspicion away from Franklin. Leonardo then informs Franklin that Tao Cheng, Wei's son, used his credit card at the beach club in Pacific Bluffs; Franklin is an unknown to the Triads. Leon agrees to phone the three later when he locates Devin Weston. The three each split up, locate, and take out their targets, wiping out the Ballas (Kyle), the police (Gabriel) and the Triads (Franklin) in the process. Later, Leonardo locates Devin Weston and gives his location to Gabriel.Gabriel makes his way through a battalion of eight Merryweather guards patrolling the house to get to Weston. After Gabriel makes his way through the Merryweather security forces, he finds Weston hiding in a trunk near the pool. Gabriel punches Weston, knocking him unconscious, and carries him to his car in the drive-way. Gabriel throws Weston in the trunk and drives it to meet up with Franklin and Kyle.As Gabriel drives out of Weston's driveway, he informs Franklin and Kyle that he has Weston and suggests they meet at a cliff at the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness and "make him disappear". Weston regains consciousnes to find himself in the trunk. Realising what Gabriel is doing, Weston attempts using flattery and bribes to bargain for his life, offering Gabriel anything his immense wealth can acquire if he joins Weston's private army. Gabriel tells Weston that he does not care about Weston's bribes; he just wants to kill him. Weston then attempts to bribe Gabriel with money, but Gabriel reveals that he is already gold rich and tells Weston that he has nothing to offer. Gabriel then tells Weston that he has nothing left in life and should prepare for his death. Weston then summons the last of his will and vows revenge against the three despite only having minutes left to live. Gabriel arrives at the cliff and informs Weston that they have enough time left for some "one-on-one time."A few hours later, Kyle arrives and asks Gabriel if they are "good," with Gabriel happily agreeing. Kyle lights up a cigarette, but thinks better of it and throws it off the cliff. Franklin arrives before Kyle asks Gabriel if he has got Weston (although Kyle assumed it). Gabriel opens the trunk of the Tornado to reveal a badly bleeding and naked Weston. Franklin taunts Weston about his choice of ending, before Kyle taunts Weston about two great evils of capitalism that he has performed (betraying everyone he has ever known, as well as Steve Haines, all the major antagonists, Don Percival and his own company) because in Kyle's words, Weston was "big enough and bad enough" to not play by the rules and walk offshore alone as a free man. Kyle states that neither he, Franklin or Gabriel would ever do such a thing, and inform a dying (injured) Weston to "keep your problems the fuck out of America." Gabriel states that it makes sense when Kyle says it like that and Kyle agrees. Kyle, Gabriel and Franklin bid Weston farewell and a "thanks" for the final advice. Weston then takes one last look at the sky and the whole world before Kyle closes the trunk, leaving him to die a slow and painful death. The three push the Tornado with Weston in the trunk off a cliff and into the ocean below, with the car exploding, killing Weston. Following Weston's death, Gabriel asks what they're going to do now, with Kyle responding that they are going to lay low for a while then get on with their lives, with Gabriel suggesting as friends, and Kyle accepting, as "flawed, awful, totally uncomfortable, and poorly matched friends." Gabriel then states that they could then go back to the "capitalism they practice," planning even more heists, but being better funded with the money from the Union Depository, but this time with Franklin saying that what they'll do will not be as different as what Weston did. Gabriel then tells Kyle that his therapist has a lot to answer to for, which Kyle calmly agrees too, saying that even though he hates himself, now he knows how to say it, responded by Gabriel asking if he has to go to a therapy session because he hates Kyle. Sensing another argument, Franklin backs away from the the two, telling him that they terrify him of middle-age, heading to his Bagger and starting to drive-off. Kyle soon follows after him, but not before announcing his official retirement to Gabriel, claiming he is "too old for this nonsense". '''GTA 5 Aftermath''' After taking care of Devin, Franklin slaughters others with personalities like Devin preventing them from gaining power like upcoming senator Jock Cranley(who killed his wife to move to Los Santos) or Peter Dreyfuss( who raped Leonora Johnson and sent her remains to her family). Franklin is also assigned several assassination missions from Leonardo usually killing corrupt figures, powerful criminals or evil businessman. Franklin also helps Kyle and Gabriel destroy both Merryweather and the Madrazo Cartel gaining a larger fortune in the process. Franklin decides to tell the others about his true alien nature with Leonardo having already predicted he was an alien. However this strengthens the trust between the four the opposite of what he had predicted. Lastly, Franklin builds his luxury life again somewhat regreting his decision to experience the life of a vagabond. Franklin, now needing Janet more than ever finds her in Hollywood. Janet welcomes him with open arms as the two embrace. Janet takes him on a tour in Hollywood eventually with them resting at the nearly 900 million dollar house she purchased using funds from her time as a queen in ancient times. Both settle down, with Janet becoming pregnant and Franklin using his collected jewels, treasures and old coins to transfer into modern money making him very wealthy in an extremely short amount of time. Janet informs about her being an Elder of the Universe(a group of powerful beings that absorbed the Big Bang) Later, Janet becomes pregnant and has three children: Jaycon, Janice and Diane.